


Traitors in Everything but Name

by Cloudy_Dear



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Georgenotfound, BAMF Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Big Brother Eret, Big Brother Sapnap, Big brother Dream, Big brother George, Blood, Blood and Gore, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dadza, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Eret, Gun Violence, Guns, Kristin is here too, Mafia AU, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mumza - Freeform, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poison, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Eret are siblings, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Stalking, Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy is a fucking gremlin, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Violence, Who let the children have energy drinks?, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Dear/pseuds/Cloudy_Dear
Summary: The were known as the traitors. Fast, deadly, and impossible to catch.A group of 5 teenagers, all of them laying a different role.The poisoner, the brute, the angel, the leader, and the spider.They were an enigma amongst the underground, black and white blurs that were only seen by those about to die by their hands.After all, the spider always catches the fly.------------OrThe mafia Au where the children are scarier than the adults.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Eret & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Kristin Rosales Watson & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Kristin Rosales Watson/Phil Watson, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Kristin Rosales Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 141
Kudos: 974





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FearsomefigureT9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearsomefigureT9/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pictures on the Wall (MCYT OneShots)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586682) by [FearsomefigureT9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearsomefigureT9/pseuds/FearsomefigureT9). 



> Warning!! This chapter contains blood. Please read with caution if you are sensitive to said topics!
> 
> It's finally out! The tags take so fucking long!
> 
> I added Kristin and Ranboo because why the hell not? Tommy and Drista are both fourteen but Tommy turns fifteen soon and Purpled is the oldest and is about to turn sixteen. This was fun because I normally don't write in a modern setting. 
> 
> Updates will be a bit slow until Arctic Winds is finished, sorry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

If Tommy was to try and explain how he got into this position, scrubbing blood off his arms with equally bloody gloves being burned in the furnace outside, he’d have no idea how to start. Maybe with him turning fourteen, maybe with him meeting the other three- who knows at this point. When his arms had been rubbed raw and the water no longer ran pink, the fourteen year old turned the tap off. He needed to change and fast. He couldn’t afford to get caught in the clothes that so obviously screamed ‘not Tommy’. Black and White, like always. 

It shouldn’t have gotten that messy. It was supposed to be simple, get in, get out, but that didn’t happen. They had gotten caught, needing to either get away or get rid of the problem. The four chose option two and that led him to now, standing in his bathroom at two am on a saturday, hoping beyond hope that his older brothers were asleep. Tommy looked in the mirror, blue eyes shaded and dull in the white overhead lighting with honey coloured curls flopping over his forehead. Freckles spotted his cheeks, spattering across the bridge of his nose, faint despite his pale skin and blushed cheeks. 

Tommy moved to the door, carefully listening for any disturbances. He cracked open the door at the sound of his father and older brother’s snoring, shutting off the light and swiftly sneaking back to his room. He opened the door, shutting it behind him as quietly as possible. None of his family were particularly light sleepers but you could never be too careful. Tommy turned on his wax diffuser, the smell of metal clingy to his nose despite being clean. The light bulb in the diffuser lit up his room like a lamp, allowing him to see into his wardrobe enough to pull out pajamas. The blonde teen yawned, grabbing out a pair of blue bee pajamas, sleepily throwing his white shirt off. His friend Tubbo had a set of red pajamas to match his blue ones. 

Tommy threw his black and white clothes and half mask into the secret basket under his bed, flopping down onto his deep red blankets. He turned and plugged his phone in, watching the screen light up and show his lock screen. A photo of him and all his friends. Tubbo, Purpled, Ranboo, and Drista. They were sat on a wall, bunched up and practically on top of each other as they made peace signs and gave each other bunny ears. They had taken it on Ranboo’s fifteenth birthday.

Tommy turned off his wax diffuser, the room smelling like chai tea and vanilla as it went dark. Tommy got under the covers, yawning as he turned to face the wall. The blond smiled sleepily at the four plushies against the wall, each one representing one of the group. They had been gifts for his fourteenth birthday. A bee, a llama, a purple sheep and a cat. Tommy let his eyes close, falling into a dreamless sleep. He didn’t notice when the door creaked open, his mum smiling softly before closing the door and heading back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to add the Mumza thing so I did. 
> 
> The plushies might not be a bit clear so I'll elaborate: Tubbo is the bee, Ranboo is the llama, Purpled is the Sheep, and Drista is the cat (because patches). 
> 
> Fun fact! They have a group chat and half of the conversation is about committing arson and the other half is memes. If they have an issue they just meet up.


	2. June sixth, Day Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mix of exposition and filler so . . . oops. 
> 
> Instead of Dreams classic smile mask, He wears a white half mask -think a face mask- with a smile on it. Drista does not wear a mask unless she is on a job. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Tommy woke up to someone calling his name and shaking his shoulder, groaning as he groggily turned over. He was met with the bright red and green eyes of his friend, sitting up with an aggravated hum. “R-ranboo? What the hell, man?” Ranboo chuckled, handing the groggy blond his phone. “Sorry but I figured we could walk to the park together. Your mom let me in.” Tommy looked at the time, groaning as the clocked clearly displayed _8:12 AM._ Tommy knew Ranboo meant no harm and couldn’t stay mad at the older boy despite well and truly wanting to poison his tea. 

Tommy threw the covers off, groaning as he stood and redid his bed. Ranboo giggled, moving to sit on the blond’s window seat, playing with his rings and bracelets as his friend got ready. Tommy pulled out a red crew-neck sweater, a collared button up, and a pair of light wash jeans, not even glancing at his lanky friend as he left to go change in the bathroom. Tommy grabbed his hair brush on the way out, resolving to grab an apple on the way out. Tommy sat on his bed, crossing his legs as he grabbed the little purple spray bottle on his nightstand. He sprayed his curls with the detangler, deeming it good enough after two or three sprays. 

It took about two minutes for him to brush out his blond curls, fluffy frizz curling back up within minutes. He slipped on a pair of socks and smiled when Ranboo tossed his phone to him with a simple ‘catch’. Tommy and Ranboo headed down stairs, heading for the front door. Tommy slipped his black converse on, heading back to the kitchen to grab both an apple and his wallet. “Be safe, you two!” Tommy opened the door. “Yes, mum!” Ranboo turned and waved awkwardly at the dark haired women doing work at the table. “Bye, Mrs. Watson.”

It was cool outside, breeze light as the sun drifted between few and far between clouds. It was early june, the sixth to be exact and the teens could truly feel it as they walked down the sidewalk. Tommy hummed a song, Ranboo nodding along as they left their neighborhood. “The last day of school is on tuesday.” Ranboo let out a relieved giggle, black rings glinting in the sunlight. “Thank god! School sucks.” Tommy let out a booming laugh, footsteps faltering as he doubled over. “Indeed, my friend!” 

They giggled and continued down the street, ducking under tree branches and kicking loose stones. They had planned to meet up with the other three at the park just through the forest that surrounded the town. The park wasn’t really a park but it had a swingset and a merry go round so it was close enough. The road slowly turned into a very thin and winding dirt path as the neighborhood turned into woods. Tommy smiled as the trees thinned and the chipped white paint of the merry go round came into view. “Race you!” Tommy took off, Ranboo sputtering as he ran after the lanky teen. 

The two burst out from the treeline, drawing three pairs of eyes towards him. Tommy made it there first, nearly tripping as he sprinted. Ranboo slowed down, giggling as Tommy dramatically threw himself over the small brunette that sat against an oak tree. The brunette growned, pushing the blond off of him with a giggle. “You’re heavy, Tommy!” A wheezing laugh filled the clearing, followed by loud monotone laughs and high pitched chuckles. “You’re so mean, Tubbo.” Tubbo rolled his eyes, waving at Ranboo as he sat down. A segmented wheeze broke off the stillness that lasted a few moments. The laugh belonged to a girl with bright green eyes, freckles and wavy, shoulder length, sandy-blonde hair.

“Don’t laugh at Tommy, Drista.” The girl’s head snapped up, green eyes sparkling with mischief. “Oh, bite me Purpled.” Purpled huffed, letting out his version of a laugh. “Don’t test me, Dris. I just might.” Ranboo doubled over laughing while Tommy launched himself backwards, Tubbo laughing at his siblings’ bickering. Tommy fell sideways, head coming to rest on Tubbo’s thigh as the older boy groaned. Tubbo started carding his hand through his younger friend’s curls, striking up a conversation with Ranboo about a band the two liked. Drista pulled out her phone, Purpled following suit. “Hey, Purp? Could you help me beat this level?” 

Purpled rolled his violet eyes, looking at the level his younger sister was trying to beat. “You should add the peppermint charm.” Drista face palmed, muttering under her breath bitterly. “How the hell did I not figure that out?” Tommy giggled, words disjointed as gasps broke the sentence into segments. “For being Dream’s younger sister, you absolutely suck at this Dris!” The youngest of the five snapped her head towards him, the sound of a game over screen filling the air. “Says you! Your older brother is Technoblade, you have no room to talk!” 

Laughter rippled throughout the group, Tommy squawking indignantly from his position in Tubbo’s lap. Ranboo pulled out a small note book, unclipping a mechanical pencil from his hawaiin shirt as he listened to his friends bicker and laugh. The pages were full of jumbled sentences, little doodles -mostly eyes and candles (Don’t ask)-, and lots of scribbles and bolded words. All in all . . . the journal was cryptic and creepy. He dragged the pencil against the thin, lined paper, drawing a black widow. “What’cha drawing, ‘boo?” Ranboo looked up, glancing at his friends before going back to his drawing. “I’m drawing a spider.” 

The group chuckled, giggling about how 'onbrand' that was. Ranboo continued his drawing, sunglasses resting on his nose. He was light sensitive. His hair was an odd mix of black and white, natural in the exact same way Purpled’s eyes were. Ranboo finished the spider and flipped a page, blank canvas ready to be filled with cryptic sentences and unsettling drawings. The other found it funny and besides no one but them ever saw it. Well, besides Ranboo’s brother Eret. The sun shined down on the five as they playfully bickered and jabbed at each other. Ranboo shut his book, looking at his friends with heterochromia eyes hidden behind shaded glass, look protective in nature. 

He was called the spider for a reason. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:  
> 1\. Ranboo has his classic red and green eyes and black and white hair but his skin isn't half and half. It's his irl skin tone.  
> 2\. Purpled, Drista and Tubbo are siblings with Dream being their older brother and legal guardian.  
> 3\. Ranboo is Eret's little brother.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	3. June sixth, Night fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who let the children have energy drinks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW!! This chapter contains direct and indirect mentions of arson. Please read with caution if you are sensitive to said topics! 
> 
> The children have energy drinks and knifes, oh no. I have finals this week so forgive me if updates slow. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The sun had just started to move from the middle of the bright blue sky when Tommy’s phone started to vibrate. Tommy looked at his phone, his brother’s phone number lighting up the screen. Tommy sat up, answering the call.

“Hello?” 

_ “Hey, Toms. Uh- bad news.” _

“What- Wilbur? What’s going on?” 

“ _ Something a bit worrying happened but we’ll be okay.” _

“You’re stalling, big man.”

_ “You’re staying at Eret’s tonight, Toms.” _

“Why? Not that I mind but-”

_ “I can’t tell you right now but I’ll explain when we get home. Eret’ll take both you and Ranboo to school tomorrow.” _

“All right, I’ll let him know.”

_ “Oh. . . I completely forgot that you guys planned to meet up today.” _

“Bye, Wilby.”

_ “Bye, gremlin child.” _

Tommy hung up, sighing as he ran his hand through his hair. The other four looked at each other over Tommy’s spread out limbs, concern and recognition dancing in their eyes. “Does Wilbur have a run tonight?” Tommy nodded, Tubbo running his hand through the blond’s hair to calm him down. “Guess I’m staying at yours tonight, ‘boo.” Ranboo nodded, jotting something down his notebook. “Good thing we don’t have uniform days on the last week.” Ranboo nodded, muttering to himself as he wrote several things down before handing the notebook to Purpled. Drista hummed, knowing it was an odd coincidence that they all ended up at the same school. No it wasn’t but still. 

Tubbo looked up at the position of the sun, too lazy to take out his -probably dead- phone. “I think we have about three more hours until curfew, wanna go get some monsters and chill until we get called home?” Drista and Purpled shrugged, knowing that they would maybe have to deal with their brother being mad if they missed curfew. They understood why. Tommy chuckled at the notion of all of them -all of them having some form of neurodivergency- on caffeine. “I’m down.” The four looked to their lanky friend, question dancing on their young faces. Ranboo chuckled, shrugging. 

“Why not?”

  
  
  
  


The kids walked out of the convenience store, walking down the street as they laughed and sipped their energy drink of choice. The store was a bit out of their neighborhood but it was close enough to be within quick walking distance. They may be extremely dangerous and capable of taking care of themselves, but they were teenagers. The five teens walked down the sidewalk, switching to the street when they came to the end of their neighborhood. “I’m just saying! If the roofs downtown are flat, what’s stopping us from climbing on them!” Purpled shook his head, not surprised - just disappointed. Tommy let out a booming laugh, the other two joining him as Purpled leveled his little sister with a bemused look in his violet eyes. 

Drista giggled at the look, ripped jeans protecting her legs from the cold. Everyone was wearing hoodies, breeze mixing with the cool night air to quickly chill the group. They had stopped by Ranboo’s house to let Eret know that they would be at the park and grab Tommy and Ranboo’s hoodies before going to the store. The group jumped onto the merry go round, sitting down facing the center as it slowly turned. The white paint was chipped and the exposed metal was rusted from rain. Tommy popped the pull tap on his monster, taking a sip before pulling out his phone. 

The sun had just started to set, painting the sky orange and red as it moved across the darkening sky. Stars started to pop up, moon on the dark horizon. The teen sat on the merry go round, empty monster cans and empty candy bags shoved into Tubbo’s backpack. Ranboo had his phone set on his thigh, the speaker facing the group as music played quietly. All of them had subconsciously decided that despite having school in the morning, sleep wasn’t necessary. “Can I go commit arson?” Purpled didn’t bother to look up, simply tilting his head. “Person or objects?” Tommy deadpanned, blowing a bubble with his gum. “Both.” 

Tubbo snickered, turning his phone screen to show a simple image. It was a meme, black impact font above an image of several, multicoloured worms on a string; simply saying ‘sometimes arson is necessary’. Drista let out her classic spray bottle laugh, Purpled scoffing out a laugh as Ranboo started laughing super loud, only rivaled by Tommy’s booming laugh. It was late, nearing eleven pm. Tubbo’s phone started ringing, Drista’s and Purpled’s lighting up with notifications. “Fuck-”

Tubbo answered the phone, pressing it to his ear and shushing the others. It was quiet, Tommy and Ranboo whispering to each other as the three siblings frantically tried to soothe their older brother. Tubbo hung up, pulling a face before getting up. “Night, boys. Big brother is very upset.” Drista and Purpled got up, giving a two finger salute before the three of them ran off through the woods in the direction of the street. 

Tommy and Ranboo looked at each other, blue meeting red and green. They got up, starting the walk to Eret’s house. Noticeably in the opposite direction the Westakin siblings ran in. Eret and Ranboo lived kinda far into the woods, close enough to still be within the neighborhood block but it was a bit of a walk. The two made self deprecating jokes as the dark brown cottage came into view. It had a fenced-in garden, a cobbled path leading through the middle of the area to the front door. The two opened the burgundy door, the sound of humming greeting them. 

“Boys?” Tommy untied his shoes, Ranboo calling back to his older brother as the tall boy took off his own shoes. Eret stood in the entryway to the living room, dressed in pajamas with her hair brushed out and fluffed up. The two boys waved and headed back, further into the cottage. Tommy and Ranboo murmured good nights to each other, the blonde opening the door to the guest room. Tommy opened the closet, pulling out a nightgown. He would have preferred to wear a pair of pajamas but in all honesty- he was too tired to give a shit right now. Tommy changed, moving under the cottage green quilt with weighed down, sluggish movements. His eyes fluttered closed, one thought ringing in his mind as he drifted off.

Pest control will be needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cottage core Eret! 
> 
> I used a wheel of pronouns when ever Eret shows up, it's great. Btw! The last name of Dream and them is Westakin. It's pronounced the same way as was taken! Plot picks up next chapter. We need a group name for the children. . .
> 
> Do let me know of any errors or issues!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	4. June Seventh, Night fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!! This chapter contains murder, poison, acute sensory overload, alcohol, mentions of child abandonment, mentions of drugs, partying, talks of assassination and implied homelessness. Please read with caution if you are sensitive to said topics. 
> 
> I may or may not have projected onto Tommy a bit. We're finally getting into the main bit of the book now. Btw; The target was another mcyt. I wonder who? 
> 
> This book will have slow updates compared to my other series so I apologies for that. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Tommy sat on his desk, phone in his hand as he waited for the day to end. The clock on the wall said 3:18, indicating that he had six minutes until school ended. He was extremely glad that uniforms weren’t a thing during the last week. Tommy had earbuds in, music playing as he watched the clock. The clock struck 3:23 and the teen put his bag on, hand coming up to rub his eye. The bell rang and Tommy waved goodbye to the professor, immediately moving to meet up with the others in the garden that sat in front of the school's main entrance. 

Tommy saw the floral shirt of his lanky friend from halfway down the path, a huffed chuckle passing his lips. Tommy sat next to Ranboo, nodding in return to his greeting. He didn’t feel like talking. Ranboo took no offense to his friend's silence, knowing that due to his neurodivergency, the blonde simply didn’t have the energy to talk some days. Ranboo hesitated but extended his hand in a silent gesture of comfort and if Tommy took it, neither of them mentioned it. Tubbo showed up shortly after, leaving the trio to wait for Drista and Purpled. 

Tommy tilted his head at figures coming towards the group, eyes lighting up when he recognized it as the other two Westakin siblings. Drista hummed at the silence of the group before her eyes landed on the earbuds stuffed into her friend's ears. The five took off, Tubbo and Tommy in the back of the formation. Tubbo held Tommy’s hand, neither confused nor bothered from the familiar action. The brunette had done it hundreds of times before and would continue to do it another thousand times more. It was quiet, the group in front of the two being as quiet as possible as to not cause their friend to go into sensory overload. 

It wasn’t an awkward silence, breeze gently rustling the leaves on the trees that occasionally dotted the yards of the houses and businesses they passed. It was sunny, clouds lazily drifting across the light blue sky. The little conversation that drifted between the group was simple, occasional complaints about teachers popping up. It took about ten minutes and a couple song changes by the time they reached the creek that marked the beginning of the neighborhood. The bridge was small but just wide enough for a car to pass through. The neighborhood was sleepy, barely any traffic and the only sound being the occasional sound of a dog barking. 

The group continued walking down the road, not needing to drop off anything at their houses despite coming from school. No one brought bags with them since school ended the literal next day. The five found themselves at the abandoned playground, sitting on the merry go round and basking in the silence of the summer air. Until Purpled’s phone vibrated. The teen pulled his phone out, frowning as he read the message. 

‘Pest control is needed.’

Purpled looked up, phone buzzing once again as another message came through. He looked to Tommy, concern looming just behind his violet eyes. He needed to make sure the blond could handle the job. “Tommy-” The blue eyed teen looked up, making eye contact for a brief moment before nodding. He knew what that look meant and he didn’t plan on backing out. Pest control was needed and from the tenseness of Purpled’s shoulders, all five of them would be needed to complete the run safely. Purpled turned back to his phone, Tubbo looking around with an almost animalistic calculativeness. Tubbo nodded at his older brother, Drista and Ranboo quiet yet attentive. 

Purpled motioned for Ranboo and Drista to come over, letting the two get a good look at their target. It was a pale woman with straight blonde hair and bangs, blue eyes an unnatural lapis colour. Under the picture was a simple message, only one sentence long. ‘ _one’s False sense of Symmetry shall be their downfall.’_ Purpled knew what that message meant and to be honest, it made him a bit nervous for that. The group could tell Purpled was tense, the leader carefully running through as many scenarios as he can think of. The leader of the group sighed, looking at everyone in the eye -except Ranboo, of course- and motioned to the sky vaguely. 

“Let’s get ready and meet up at the usual time.” Everyone nodded, waving as they split up to head home. Tommy and the Westakin siblings headed towards the distant street lights, Ranboo watching them disappear through the trees before starting the walk to his and Eret’s cottage. Ranboo opened the gate, carefully avoiding one of the little fairy houses next to the path. Ranboo waved to his big brother, taking off his glasses and setting them on the counter. “Hey Ranboo, how was school?” Ranboo came and sat down on the floor next to the chair Eret was sitting in. “It was fine but a substitute tried to make me take my sunglasses off.”

Eret looked away from his book, pen stopping as he made an incredulous noise. Their sunglasses sat on their nose, reflecting the fain sunlight that came through the white curtains that covered the giant bay window. She shook her head, disgusted by how teachers acted. The sound of pen scratching filled the room once again as Eret continued his writing, Ranboo getting up to put a record on the player. He and Eret had a stronger relationship than most, having been abandoned and left to rot by drug addicts that legally called themselves their parents. Eret moved his skirt, getting up and heading to the kitchen at the sound of a kettle ringing throughout the home. 

Soft music flitted through the room, making the dark green walls seem less imposing. Ranboo couldn’t quite remember the song title but he could have sworn it had fallen in the title. Eret came back into the room, holding a silver tray with two mugs and a couple muffins on it. He sat back down, setting the tray onto the dark coffee table. Ranboo looked out through the window, smiling as a butterfly moved across the garden. Eret picked up their glass, blowing on the steaming tea gently before taking a sip. She took off her glasses, setting them on the side table next to the book she had been writing in. 

They looked down at the lanky boy on the floor, a smile lighting up their face as she did. She really did love her little brother, happy that even if it wasn’t quite their thing - Phil had taken the two in and gave Eret a job. The curly haired being shook his head, giggling as Ranboo started arguing with himself over what book to read. He looked out the window, giggling into his mug as Ranboo continued his self argument. He was glad Ranboo had made himself some friends, no matter how chaotic the gremlins were. 

Ranboo carefully shut his window, jumping the fence, quickly and quietly running to the playground. His sunglasses rested on his nose, covering his unique eyes from view. He wore black pants, a white button up tucked into them. He had a half white half black face mask stuffed into his back pocket, earpiece in his ear. He broke the treeline, the figures of his best friends coming into view. Everyone wore black and white, face masks covering the bottom half of their faces. Purpled nodded upon seeing everyone there, handing each one of them a piece of paper. 

Tommy nodded, pulling out a tiny vial of clear liquid. Purpled pulled out a laptop and a radio, Tubbo taking the laptop with little flourish. The two Westakin siblings helped everyone tune their radios to the right signal, Tommy and Drista pulled on gloves and put their earpieces in, putting on their masks. Ranboo slipped his mask on, Tubbo and Purpled checking that everyone was ready to go. Tubbo stood in front of Tommy, hand coming up to cup his friend's face. “You don’t need to do this Tommy, if you can’t handle the run -we won’t make you. We won’t judge you if you back out.” 

Tommy pushed into the contact, sighing out a giggle as he reassured his friend. “I’m fine, Tubbo. I can handle it.” The other three seemed relieved at that, the rest of the set up going smoother. Tubbo and Purpled would head through the woods and set up in an abandoned cabin just south of a small creek north of the playground while Ranboo scouted out the party the target was at. When Ranboo gave the signal, Tommy would slip in and poison her drink while Drista hid and played lookout. Drista was strictly back up on this mission, security would be extremely high at the party as it was a very high profile mob and an even more high profile target. They all nodded at each other, giving a two finger salute before splitting off, disappearing under the darkened tree tops.   
  
  


Ranboo sat at the top of a building, crouching and watching the party going on the roof of another building just across the alleyway. It was fancy, cocktail dresses and suits with enough booze to fuel an entire army the first night of leave. The amount of security was slightly worrying but he could worry too much. Ranboo pressed one of the three buttons on his earpiece, Tommy’s voice flitting through his ears. “Am I good to go, big man?” Ranboo watched silently, whispering back a soft ‘not yet’. Red and green eyes scanned the adjacent rooftop, spotting the perfect area for Tommy to get on. “Tommy. Right next to the stairs is the waiter station, the waiter goes around with a glass of each drink before heading back. Spike the bourbon. Go.” The lanky male spotted the quick movements of his friend, eyes still scanning and hand ready to signal Drista in case things went south. He could only hope Tommy made it out in time.  
  


It was surprisingly easy to blend into the shadows as Tommy snuck to the waiter station. He stuck as close to the shadowed wall as possible, pulling out a small glass vial. The blond popped the cap, the small noise drowned out by the large, drunken crowd. Tommy looked around, a small amount of relief filling him as he saw no one watching. He poured four drops into the last bourbon glass on the table, slinking back just in time to avoid one of the waiters. Tommy held his breath, careful to stay hidden while he waited for an opening. His arctic blue eyes wandered up to meet the silhouette of a person crouching on one of the nearby balconies. 

Drista.

The waiter finally let, giving Tommy the perfect opportunity to get up and jump the railing. Tommy watched for any security, moving from his crouched position when he saw none of them looking in his direction. Tommy felt his eye twitch, the crowd was extremely loud and it was hard to focus. The blonde carefully planted his foot on the lowest bar on the four bar railing, shifting to sit on it before giving one more quick glance around. Tommy could already see the target drinking the spiked liquor. Mission accomplished.Tommy saw a guard looking at him and gave a mocking salute before jumping off. 

Tommy giggled at the sounds of shouting and general chaos on the rooftop, having landed safely on one of the balconies. He jumped down, rolling as he hit the alley floor. He grimaced, definitely going to need a shower. Tommy got up and started running, not stopping for a second. He couldn’t afford to get caught - not now. A familiar head of blonde hair popped into his vision, peeking around a corner. Drista motioned to follow her, quickly turning tail and running. The two ran, hearing a sharp whistle from above. The two turned left, turning into an alcove that was completely out of sight of the rooftop. 

They stood there for about two minutes before another figure joined them. Tommy hummed, hands rapidly tilting left to right as the events of the past hour finally caught up to him. A hand found its way to his shoulder, Drista and Ranboo watching him with worry. Tommy let out a stuttering breath, hands stilling before continuing. “I’m-” Ranboo gently cupped the blond’s face, motioning for him to breathe. “I’m alright, guys.” Drista nodded, pulling a radio from her back pocket. She pressed one of the button’s on the side, Tommy and Ranboo leaning against the brick wall. 

Tommy looked up to the rooftop where the party had been, the crowd being left in chaos after the assasination. He couldn’t help but giggle at the look on the security guards face. They had quite a reputation, didn’t they? The other two smiled at the giggling, Drista turning her attention back to the boys on the other end of the radio. Tommy fiddled with the glass container in his pocket, with a smirk -careful to not pop the cap - wouldn’t want to touch the liquid without gloves.

Poison was his specialty, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple things: 1) Ranboo and Eret back story. 2) The sleepy bois properly come in next chapter. 3) Tommy easily gets overwhelmed and everyone -at some point- has had to help him calm down. 4) Ranboo is only slightly taller than Eret but it's not super noticeable. 
> 
> The wheel of pronouns is back! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	5. June Eighth, Day Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw!! Arson is mentioned quite a lot. 
> 
> I'm back!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was quiet, midday sun shining high as the group of five sat on the rusted merry go round. The sun filtered through the canopy, creating a golden haze as soft music filled the small clearing. Tommy was laying down, head cushioned on Tubbo’s thigh. Ranboo was reading a book, ranting about it to Tubbo occasionally, Drista laughing at some of the more obscure insults thrown the characters’ way. “I swear, this guy has the same amount of brain cells as a warm jar of mayonnaise!” Tommy chuckled, letting out a half hearted “Ew.” Purpled rolled his eyes, scrolling through twitter on his phone. 

“Goddamn, Dream’s tweets are so fucking dumb. How the hell does he have so many followers?” The group snickered, Tubbo shaking his head before giving a very deadpan answer that had the entire group in stitches. “I don’t know Purpled, it’s almost as if he’s a youtuber with ten million subs.” Drista’s wheeze filled the clearing as the violet eyed boy sighed in defeat. He walked into that one. Tommy let out a yawn, his friends giggling at how high pitched it was. It was just after the five had gotten home from school, the last day a half day filled with lots of noise and such. 

Tubbo checked his phone, noting the time before putting it away. “We have time, you can take a nap Tommy.” Tommy shook his head, stubborn to a fault despite his health issues. Ranboo looked to Tubbo, nodding his head in a sort of ‘do it’ gesture. Purpled and Drista knew that look, silently laughing at Tommy’s obliviousness. Tubbo snickered, hand coming to rub along Tommy’s spine with a smirk on his angelic features. “You bastard. . . “ Tommy yawned, glaring half heartedly at his friends for using such a dirty tactic to get him to sleep. Running your hand along Tommy’s spine or playing with his hair always made him extremely sleepy. 

Tommy’s eyes slipped close, the rest quietly celebrating their victory. The blonde had a very bad habit of not sleeping for days at a time, leaving the group pulling at their hair from how stubborn the teen was. All of the group was head strong but Tommy- Tommy was the worst. He’d challenge almost anything off the job and on the job he was always in the background of every decision. It wasn’t a bad thing, the blonde fifteen year old was extremely smart and in all honesty -it was better that way. Purpled was smart but even he had his off days, so the second opinion was appreciated. 

Tommy shuffled in his sleep, settling back down as Tubbo started to play with his hair. The conversation that floated around the group over the soft music in the background shifted topics like wildfire, playing a weird game of hopscotch if hopscotch was played in a large figure eight. It was somewhat confusing but only if you had been around the teens for less than an hour. One second they would be talking about frogs before suddenly switching to anteaters and of course, Wilbur’s hatred of them. Which then led them down the path of Wilbur eating sand. It was quite amusing. . .

Purpled groaned, eyes catching on the clock in the top right corner of his phone.  _ 4:46 PM _ . They needed to get home for dinner. The fifteen year old stood up, bones popping from sitting too long. “Are you that old, Purp?” Purpled swatted at her, Drista starting to laugh her ass off at his attempt. Tubbo tilted his head, Ranboo looking up from his book. “It’s almost time for dinner.” Tubbo nodded in understanding, shaking the blonde in his lap awake. Tommy let out a high pitched hum, Tubbo muttering a small apology. The blue eyed male yawned, sitting up reluctantly. “Sorry Tommy but it’s almost dinner time and we need to get home.” Ranboo helped him up, the last member of the group to get up being Drista. The three Westakin siblings waved goodbye, heading back towards the street before disappearing behind the tree line. 

Tommy and Ranboo waved to each other, Tommy taking the back -and more scenic- route to his house. He climbed over fallen logs, tennis shoes hitting emerald grass as the blond made his way through the tree filled landscape. His back porch came into view, the trees casting a shadow on the grass of the lawn. He could see his older brother sitting on the steps, guitar resting on his lap. He broke the tree line, his brother’s head snapping towards him. “Tommy!” The blonde grumbled, dropping down to sit next to the tall male. “Hey, big dubs.” Wilbur rolled his eyes, a familiar tune filling the air. 

Tommy smiled at the song, his brother’s voice joined the sad strums of the old guitar. It was a song Tommy was familiar with, having heard it through the walls a week after Phil and Kristen had taken him home. “My L’manburg, my L’manburg. . . “ L’manburg. Wilbur had always told him it was a very special place, where the grass was green and the water was as clear as crystal. Where gems littered the earth and crops grew all year round. Snow didn’t fall and the only time your breath fogged the air was during the foggy nights of spring. Houses were the only blemish to the land, flowers and trees dotting the rolling hills with the forested mountains in the distance. 

No one fought, all arguments being settled by a debate in the town square. No armour was worn and the only use swords found was protecting oneself from the undead that rose each night. Everyone was accepted there, no need to hide your true self from view. Whether you had wings or a tail or both, a home was always waiting for you within those lands. It had been started by a group of friends who wanted a place to call their own, a place of refuge from war torn lands. But as all stories go, L’manburg had too met its end in a fiery blaze of glory that left nothing but a blood stained crater. 

“Theseus!” The use of his full name broke Tommy from his thoughts, the blonde looking up to see Wilbur’s concerned expression. “I’ve been calling your name for two minutes, you gremlin!” Tommy shook his head, a yawn stopping any explanation -or apology- he could have given. “It’s time for dinner, gremlin child.” Tommy spluttered, a protest ringing in the air as he chased his brother into the family’s home. “I’m not a child!” 

  
  
  
  
  


Tommy sat in the family’s study, a mythology book in his lap. His family -him included- had a lot of knowledge of mythology and it was extremely hilarious that Tommy had the name of a disgraced Greek hero. He had seen the family records, knowing that even though the tradition of ancient names had slowed -the blonde fit right in. He might have been adopted but he didn’t care, he was loved and that’s all that mattered to him. He was currently reading a story about the warriors of the sun, a group of fierce warriors that wielded fire and light the way one would wield a sword. They were guards of the eastern temple of the sun, a holy ground that many looked to as the home of the gods. It was interesting. 

He had earbuds stuffed into his ears, the silence of the room tending to freak him out. Tommy was super focused on the book, the music playing through the earbuds making it almost impossible to notice the door opening. Almost. Tommy tensed, feeling the cushion dip next to him. He glanced up, seeing the pink hair of his older brother out of the corner of his eye. Techno didn’t say anything, simply opening his own book. It was a small comfort knowing that even though Techno was intimidating and seemed cold and uncaring, he was a human stuffed animal. If said stuffed animal was a mob boss and constantly carried a very sharp knife around. 

Tommy stopped mid-sentence, blinking a few times before letting a quite incredulous, “What the fuck?” He couldn’t contain his giggling at the incredibly stupid notes left at the end of the stories. He held out the book to Techno, one hand covering his mouth as he laughed. Techno’s laugh joined his, unable to stay straight faced at how ridiculous the sentence had been. “How the fuck-” Tommy didn’t know either but it was nice to hear Techno laugh again.

  
  
  
  


Tommy sat on his bed, cross legged and on his phone. The group chat was extremely active despite it being late evening. Memes and rants filled the screen, random stickers and gifs flashing across. The return of ‘sometimes arson is necessary’ brought a smile to Tommy’s lips, the reactions to it being simple.  _ Arson pog!  _ He could almost feel his friends' excitement through the screen. Maybe some good old arson is in order. A knock on the door broke him from his thoughts, his father standing in the doorway. “Hey, mate. Wanna watch a movie? You pick tonight.” Tommy got up, following his dad out into the hall. 

Arson could wait . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me shoving the Theseus head cannon in all of my books? More likely than you think!
> 
> Did I just spend two paragraphs describing L'manburg? Yes, yes I did. Did it hurt? Absolutely. . . 
> 
> Did I add several references that may or may not be foreshadowing? Maybe. . . 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed . . .


	6. June Ninth, Early Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!!!!! This Chapter contains Stalking, Harassment, Threats of Kidnapping, Vague Sexual Comments, Threats of Murder, and Vague Implications of Pedophilia, please read with caution if you are sensitive to said topics. 
> 
> I want to make this very clear: I do not support any of the above themes or actions in any circumstance, please keep that in mind. 
> 
> This chapter is important for later but can be skipped with out consequence.

Tommy pried his eyes open, looking around his room confused. He fumbled for his phone, finding it half underneath him. He turned it, hissing at the brightness of the screen. The blonde groaned at the time, turning to look out the window. _3:27 AM._ He knew he had no chance of going back to sleep. Tommy decided the youtube rabbit hole would be a good way to pass the time, his thumb tapping on the bright red icon. The video he had tapped filled his screen, the sound of the let’s player’s voice pouring from his phone speaker. He yawned, a notification popping up at the top of the screen. It was an instagram message, an unfamiliar profile picture staring the blonde in the face. 

He clicked on the notification, the normal dm screen showing up. The message about who the teen and the stranger both followed at the top, a little green dot at the corner of the profile picture. The message was simple but quite cryptic in nature, sitting in a little grey bubble. _Hello . . ._ Tommy felt his stomach churn, another message popping up just below the first one. _I know you don't know me, but I know you. . ._ Tommy swallowed, feeling his throat constrict at the creepy message. Another popped up, the ping startling the blonde. _I can see your house, you know._

Tommy looked at the time, torn between waking up his mum or dealing with this himself. His mum would be able to track the device sending the messages and would probably send one of the boys to go kill the creep. On the other hand he could deal with it until it got so bad they would find out anyway. Tommy looked at the clock in the corner of his screen, another ping booming through the room. _4:35_ AM. His eyes drifted to the most recent message, a tiny, whimpered laugh escaping his throat. What the fuck. . .

_Your brothers won't be able to save you when I break in and steal you away. . ._ Tommy felt ready to puke. He was only fifteen, what the fuck? This sort of thing had never happened before. He posted photos of himself online before but they were the type of photos any fifteen year old posted online. A picture of the five after one of Ranboo's volleyball games, memes, the occasional serious picture. Shit like that. It didn't feel real. Tommy winced at the next ping, feeling a curl of dread swirling in his stomach. _I've been following you for a while now and I can't keep my mind off you._ Tommy really didn't want to wake up his family but Techno's voice rang in his head, the memory comforting him slightly. 

It was his first night as an official member of the family, everyone gathered in the living room after coming home from a restaurant in the center of town. Tommy chose a small place despite the family being wealthy enough to afford even the most expensive place in town. The boys had been sat down by the oldest two, the young blond being extremely nervous despite the way the warmth never left the room. Kristen had started the conversation, soothing the then ten year old with a gentle voice. "We want to go over some safety things, okay?" Tommy had nodded, blond curls flopping into wide, blue eyes. He had been so timid at the time that he was scared to disagree. 

Techno had sighed, taking a deep breath before taking over the conversation. "We want you to know that you can come to us at any time, even in the middle of the night." Tommy broke out of his thoughts by another ping, the sun starting to rise just outside his window. He really didn't want to look at the message but his eyes wandered to it anyway. _I can't wait to hold you and have you all to myself._ Tommy's internal debate was abruptly cut off as he made up his mind, throwing his legs over the side of his bed with a grunt. He kept a shaky grip on his phone, sweatpants bagging as his hoodie sleeve slipped over his free hand. 

He left his room, bare feet padding down the hallway almost silently. Old habits die slow. He found himself outside of his parents' bedroom. It was so early. He turned the handle before he could go back to his room. He moved inside, closing the door as quietly as possible. He stood at the door for a few moments before taking a deep breath. No need to stand at the door like a fucking serial killer. They were his mum and dad, they loved him. They wouldn't get mad. He shook his dad awake, a groan filling the room as the blonde woke up. "Toms?" The teen swallowed guiltily as Phil sat up, Kristen stirring beside him. 

Tommy handed Phil his phone, the reality of the situation finally setting in. There, right in front of Phil's eyes was the creepy messages with two new ones just waiting to be read. It was quiet for a few moments before the older blonde set the phone down, opening his arms with an unreadable expression on his face. Tommy fell into Phil's arms, tears gathering in his Arctic blue eyes as he realized what had just happened and the consequences had he not come to Phil. Phil wrapped his arms around the fifteen year old and pulled him onto the bed, gently starting to rock him back and forth. 

Phil was enraged. Enraged at whoever was on the other side of the screen, stalking and harassing his youngest. He felt disgust wrapped his throat, the comments turning sexual towards the end. The small blonde sobbed, Kristen stirring from the sound. The dark haired woman cooed at the scene, her youngest son curled up in Phil's lap. Until she heard the sobbing. The woman shot up, Phil only motioning for her to be quiet before looking at the still open dms. Kristen followed his gaze before grabbing the phone, chocolate eyes scanning the grey bubbles. Rage was an understatement.

Kristen scooted closer, motioning for Phil to pass Tommy over. "Hey, baby." The fifteen year old didn't look up but Kristen could see the teen relax slightly at the familiar voice. Tommy settled, head laying on her shoulder. His cheeks were wet, eyes swollen and red from crying. He knew that the messages kept coming but he couldn't stomach looking at them. He was a child. Kristen felt ready to puke, determination mixing with the disgust. She met eyes with Phil, sharing a look that meant so many things that would have been said out loud if not for the fact the teen didn’t know about what they did for work. 

_They would tear that creep to shreds._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel gross . . .
> 
> I won't lie, this chapter has been done for awhile but I wasn't sure whether or not to post it. 
> 
> I contemplated completely scrapping this plot point because I felt so gross but I ended keeping it.
> 
> So that's something . . .


End file.
